The Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) communication standard allows a user of GSM wireless communication devices to have more than one GSM wireless communication device tied to a single billing record, thereby permitting a user to share a single phone number on two or more wireless communication devices. This is accomplished by utilizing the GSM Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) for storing user identity information. The SIM is a card with memory which can be transferred from one wireless communication device to another. New Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) wireless communication devices have a similar capability. The Removable User Identity Module (R-UIM) is also a card which can be swapped between phones which would permit a user to transfer his identity from one wireless communication device to another. Yet many CDMA wireless communication devices do not support either SIM or R-UIM user authentication.
Thus, what is needed is a method for transferring user identities between one CDMA wireless communication device and another. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.